Recently, holders for keys and the like have been commercially available which allow separation of keys onto rings. The two rings can be separated by a suitable mechanical arrangement which allows the rings to be pulled apart. This will permit the ignition key of a car to be readily separated from the driver's trunk and house keys when entering a parking lot, for example. The type of mechanical arrangement commonly used for such pull-apart holders is of the metallic insert type. Such arrangements are purely functional and have no inherently aesthetic appeal. Such arrangements also feature spring catches which, with time, may fatique.